


Au diable les Moires

by lufink



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Happier Epilogue, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Tu n’as jamais été croyant; pourtant tu as espéré et imploré – avec une force mue en désespoir – qu’au fil du temps, la crevasse dans ton coeur se scellât. Rien n’y fit, et chaque nouvel hiver apporta davantage de questions, de “Et si…” puis finalement, des réponses. Tu repars à l’aventure – la dernière – cartues un sacrifice que tu es prêt à faire, alors qu’il ne l’était pas (si seulement tu l'avais compris plus tôt).
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Un futur, bâti pour deux

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [taunting the Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119395) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink). 



> **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir, _Tenet_ aura ma peau alors voilà pour vous, un petit texte à la fin sujette à interprétations (cf. continuum temporel et les théories associées, à quelques paradoxes près) qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Bonne lecture, et prenez soin de vous <3

Dès lors qu’il te voit en entrant dans le transporteur, tu es bien plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs – d’aucuns diraient plus sage, mais pas toi; pas lorsque tu t’apprêtes à déchirer la toile du temps, et advienne que pourra – et alors-- il comprend.

“Tu ne pouvais décidément pas me laisser partir, pas vrai?”

(Il sourit en grand et ça ravive une flamme que tu pensais à tout jamais éteinte, et _bon_ _sang_ _que ça t’avait manqué_.)

* * *

Tu as passé des années et des années en inversion. Pas tout d’un coup – quoique tes méthodes soient peu orthodoxes, tu n’es pas fou – mais petit à petit. Tu sais que tu dois le faire; tu peux encore entendre sa voix – _ce qui est passé, est passé_ – et pourtant, tu ne t’attendais pas à ce que vieillir te soit si impardonnable.

(Ou peut-être était-ce la solitude. Dans tous les cas, tu n’étais pas préparé au deuil, et encore moins à l’ _après_.)

* * *

En toute franchise, tu pensais que ça ne durerait pas, que l’âge finirait par tempérer l’imprudence de la jeunesse. Rien n’y fit.

(Plus tard, lorsque tu croises Ives, ses yeux t’indiquent que personne n’est surpris, hormis toi-même.)

* * *

Alors, tu fis ce que tu fais le mieux : tisser le futur – ton passé – un fil à la fois, narguant le Destin à chaque entrelacs. La seule différence résidait en les rides qui se creusaient autour de tes yeux; il y en avait davantage, et de moins en moins de sourires pour les atteindre.

* * *

Ton plan est tout simple; tu as besoin d’une équipe – Wheeler est sur le coup – de médecins, d’équipement renforcé et d’une sacrée foutue bonne étoile pour pas foirer le timing.

(Tu ne crois guère aux bonnes étoiles, ou à la chance, et pourtant; lorsqu’ils le sortent de là – un cadavre hantant chacun de tes cauchemars, le crâne percé d’une balle qui t’était destinée – et qu’ils détectent un pouls-- tu serais presque prêt à changer d’avis.)

* * *

Tu sais pertinemment que Neil te ferait – te fera – la morale ; c’est, cependant, le cadet de tes soucis. Il peut avoir toute la foi qu’il souhaite en la mécanique de l’univers, du moment qu’il est bien vivant pour le faire.

* * *

La balle a laissé sur son front une cicatrice assortie à celle dans ton coeur. Tu te convaincs que ça sert de rappel, tandis que tu décris à Neil le passé – ton passé – qu’il a manqué. Il soigne tes blessures comme il l’a toujours fait, et le fera toujours: avec des mains tendres, et un sourire qui en sait plus qu’il ne faudrait.

(Il a toujours su plus qu’il ne fallait, en dépit de tes cachoteries, et devine à présent tes intentions comme si c’étaient les siennes.)

* * *

Il existe un futur que tu as bâti pour vous deux, un futur qui n’attend plus qu’être vécu.

* * *

Ici et maintenant sont familiers; aujourd’hui, plusieurs versions de toi parcourent le monde, néanmoins une seule vient d’envoyer Neil à la mort. Il l’a deviné, ça aussi.

“Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas t’arrêter – t’es bien trop têtu pour me laisser faire – mais– si tu changes ton propre passé, tu–”  
  
_Enfin_ , ton sourire atteind le bord joliment plissé de tes yeux, puis un rire affectueux t’echappe malgré toi : “Pas la peine d’embarquer si tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de penser de façon linéaire, pas vrai ? Tout ira bien. Maintenant, vas-y.”

Pour toi, c’est un adieu; ne manque qu’un baiser – sur des lèvres esseulées – mais tu n’en fais rien. _Il_ t’embrasse cependant, et le temps semble vouloir s’étirer entre vous encore un peu, languide, avant de reprendre inexorablement son cours, sans jamais un regard en arrière.


	2. Epilogue (Pour y vivre vieux)

Ta peau est désormais creusée d’une myriade de rides, caressant le bord de tes yeux, de ta bouche. C’est parce que tu souris davantage _après_ , et Neil – plus vieux, et plus beau que jamais – n’a de cesse de te répéter ô combien il adore ton sourire.

“Arrêtez de me faire les yeux doux, monsieur,” il taquine, délibérément affectueux. “Navré de vous décevoir, mais je suis marié.”

(Pas celui qui fait semblant ou qui sauve le monde, mais le sourire – d’une franchise alarmante – que tu dévoiles souvent à Kat et un Max maintenant adulte, et parfois même Mahir et Wheeler. Le sourire que tu _lui_ réserve toujours, sans faillir.)

“J’avoue, je suis jaloux,” tu réponds, jouant le jeu. “Sans être indiscret, qui est l’heureux.se élu.e ?”

ll y a une cicatrice sur son front assortie à une autre, absente – dans ton coeur, mais pas ce toi – et dès que tes yeux se posent dessus, tu te souviens de la première fois; tu compris immédiatement ce que ça signifiait, car les oboles de Charon ne sont pas reprises sans peine. Bien qu’elle s’estompa avec le temps, la plaie demeure, et demeurera, pour te rappeler un sacrifice que tu as fait et que tu n’as _pas_ fait, simultanément.

(“Cesse donc de penser de façon linéaire, OK?”)

“Pas ton genre, je pense,” continue Neil, entremêlant ses doigts aux tiens. “Charmant, superbe barbe, un peu petit mais toujours impeccablement habillé.”  
“Hé, c’est toi qui est trop grand.”

Vos éclats de rire sont bientôt entrecoupés de baisers, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Tu souhaitas un jour mourir vieux, et avec de la chance ce voeu s’exaucera pour deux, vos mains courant le long d’un fil – le long des lignes et des cicatrices et des rides – rouge comme un sang jamais épanché, tissant la toile d’un amour insolent, défiant le temps et l’espace à chaque instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obole de Charon: une pièce placée dans la bouche des défunts, pour leur permettre de payer la traversée du Styx après leur trépas.
> 
> Hop, hop, hop, le petit épilogue pas prévu du tout à la base, et bonne soirée à tous !


End file.
